Bucky (Jake and the Never Land Pirates)
The Buccaneer, better known as Bucky, is a supporting character in Disney Junior's 2011's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Bucky is Jake's living pirate ship and close friend. Background Bucky is a playful pirate ship that has a mind of his own. He communicates through the ringing of his bell and is fully understood by Jake and the others. Most of his roles in the show are rather minor with a few exceptions in which he uses his features to assist Jake and his crew. Despite his often small roles, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully deem Bucky their greatest treasure. It is also revealed in the episode "Skybird Island is Falling!" that Bucky has the ability to form his sails into a hot air balloon to fly. In the episode "Undersea Bucky!", it was revealed that Bucky has the ability to transform into a submarine. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' One of Bucky's most significant roles to date is the episode "Bucky Makes a Splash". Here, Bucky is stolen by Captain Hook who needs a new ship to find a sunken treasure. Jake and his crew sneak on board Bucky to defeat Captain Hook, but instead the Captain gets the upper Hook until Bucky washes them away with his water cannon. Another episode that centered around Bucky was "Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!" Here, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Marina, and their friend Mr. Octopus planned on giving Bucky a golden anchor as a gift. However, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee swipe the anchor taking it back to The Jolly Roger. Enraged, Bucky sails off in top speed after the sip, leaving Jake and the crew behind. Hook manages to lose Bucky but the Never Land pirates manages to catch up to him using a small boat. Once on board Bucky, they travel to the Jolly Roger and takes back the anchor. In the special episode Jake Saves Bucky, Captain Hook forces Jake and his crew to race the Jolly Roger for the ownership of Bucky. Naturally, Hook decided to cheat, and Bucky was then owned by the villainous pirate. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully call Peter Pan for help. They learn that if they can retrieve the golden bell, Bucky would be there's once more. The crew set out to the Island of Bells and battled a fire-breathing dragon to obtain said bell. They head back to the Jolly Roger, retrieve Bucky, and all is well. Disney Parks Disney Junior Live! Bucky is seen with Skully atop of him in the show as apart of Jake and the Never Land Pirates' set. Trivia *In "Skybird Island is Falling!", "Jake's Birthday Bash!", and "Bucky's Treasure Hunt" it is revealed he can become a hot air balloon, while in "Undersea Bucky!" and "Jake's Royal Rescue" it is revealed he can become a submarine. *In the episode "Bucky's Treasure Hunt" it is revealed he can become a digging machine. Gallery Jake aboard Bucky-1-.png|Jake standing aboard Bucky. Bucky's room in the Hideout.png Bucky..JPG Bucky sailing to Neverland.JPG Bucky ship.jpg Bucky2.png Bucky3.jpg Jake12.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates_02.jpg submarine Bucky.png|Submarine Bucky BalloonBucky02.jpg|Bucky Balloon form in SkyBird Island Is Falling! BalloonBucky.jpg|Balloon Bucky in "Jake's Birthday Bash!" LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Pirate Princess41.png Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-cast.jpg Hook-Tink-Jake-Peter-Never Land Rescue.png BuckyCubby&Izzy-Whos aPretty Bird.jpg Jake & crew with Red Jessica- A Bad Case of the Barnacles!.jpg Jolly roger and bucky.jpg Jolly_roger_and_bucky-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!.jpg Jake&crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Jake&crew with HookSmee&Croc-Yo Ho, Food to Go!.jpg Hook&Rosie-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty04.png Bucky&Captain Flynn.png Seahorse Shallows-The Seahorse Roundup.jpg Jake&Hookcrew-Jake and Sneaky Le Beak!.jpg Pirate Princess castle.jpg BalloonBucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt01.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt02.png Burrowing Bucky-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.png Jake&crew -Undersea Bucky!.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-Jake's Never Land Rescue.jpg Jolly Roger&Bucky-F-F-Frozen Never Land!.jpg Groupshot-Cubby's Crabby Crusade.jpg 6171047621213.jpg Jake&crew- Jake Saves Bucky.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Treasure Hunt03.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Transportation Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Ships Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:TV Animation Characters